Thirty Minutes
by Twitz
Summary: Yuri's boyfriend cheats on her with her sister. Luckily, she heard about a certain website called Jigokutsushin. She now has thirty minutes to decide.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hell Girl! Only the plot. Also I don't own '30 Minutes' by t.A.T.u.**

* * *

'_I saw the both of them. Kissing, groping each other. It wasn't only me who saw the two of them doing it on the merry-go-round. A lot of kids and adults did. They covered their children's eyes from the horrid and vulgar view, yet it was already too late. It was imprinted in the children's minds. It was solidly imprinted in mine, and I couldn't erase it, no matter how hard I try.' She was crying as she typed in her journal. Inside her heart was a mixture of anger and sadness. Earlier, she had heard two junior high girls talking about what they called Jigokutsushin. _

_The Hotline to Hell._

She decided to bury her anger and frustration, but decided to spare her sister. She couldn't bare to imagine her sister's body burning in hell, could she? But if that happened to _him_, she could, and she would be sure to enjoy seeing him burin in hell. For cheating on her, for taking advantage on her sister. She looked at her watch.

It was midnight.

She opened a search engine and typed _Jigokutsushin_. It appeared right away. As she clicked the site, a blank, black page appeared.

'_It's real!_' She said to herself. She thought that the girls were just making up stupid non-existent stories.

There was a blank box at the center of the page.

_I shall cleanse away thy bitterness_

Without any second thoughts, she immediately typed his name.

**Yamamoto Sakai**

Click.

Her windows were closed. She didn't have any air-conditioning in her room, only a small fan to push the heat away, but it became suddenly cold. The hair at the back of her neck stood up as she felt a presence behind her. As she slowly turned around, she saw a girl who appeared to be about twelve years old, wearing a black sailor fuku, with sleek, long black hair, and red, bloodshot eyes. She wanted to say something but was unable to. She slowly stood up and supported herself by holding the char beside her.

"I am Enma Ai. I have received your request." She had a straw doll with a red string tied around its neck. She gave it to the already shaking Yuri.

"If you truly wish to eliminate the person tormenting you, you must untie that red string," Yuri was still speechless. She was thinking if she should now untie the string or not. She just looked at Ai intently and noticed that she was about to speak again.

"If you remove the string, you shall officially enter into a contract with me, and the one you seek revenge upon on shall be taken immediately to Hell." Yuri's eyes widened. She thought this was her imagination, but she was so much in a hurry to pull the red string. She touched the string's end when Ai spoke again.

"However, if I deliver your revenge, it always comes with a price. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug." She was confused by this. Finally, she had the courage to talk.

"What do you mean two graves are dug?"

"When you die, your soul shall fall into the pits of Hell. Your spirit shall wander forever in pain and suffering, never having known what Paradise truly is." Yuri felt dizzy. She couldn't bear to think being drowned in pools of blood, or being tortured endlessly by bones and all kinds of demons.

"Only that happens when you die." Yuri somewhat felt relieved after hearing this.

"You mean I don't immediately die after this?"

"We do not control your death, or your fate." Ai said.

"But-"

"The rest is for you to decide." Ai cut her. She then vanished into thin air.

"The rest is for me to decide…" Yuri repeated. Of course, everything should be based on her decision.

Why did he have to cheat on her?

Why did it have to be her own sister?

Suddenly, her CD player started playing music. And the song playing was mocking her.

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide_

_  
Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life_

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

_In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes_

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

_30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
_

Thirty minutes since then had passed, and now was the right time to decide. She closed her eyes as she slowly pulled the red string. She then heard echoing voices of which seemed to have belonged to an old man. _I will deliver your vengeance_, she continued to hear. Ai again reappeared in front of her. She thought it was the perfect time to ask her.

"Can I watch… while you do your job with him?" She asked her. Ai's expression remained unchanged. A guy, who appeared to be in his twenty's then appeared beside Ai. He slowly bowed his head in level to Ai's mouth as she whispered something to him, the guy then nodded.

"If that is what you want." Ai finished. In a blink of an eye, Yuri was taken into Sakai's room. When Yuri moved past Sakai, he couldn't see her. She just sat in his bed as Ai and the people that seemed to be her companions appeared.

"Who-who are you?!" Sakai said. His voice trembling.

"Why did you have to cheat on your own girlfriend's sister?" The woman who was wearing a colorful Kimono asked him.

"What do you mean?" Sakai tried to fool them by pretending he didn't know anything about what they were saying, but clearly, they all saw everything.

"Don't pretend you don't know kid. We know that you had an affair with her. Why deny it?" The elderly man added.

"You don't know how much pain you've caused your girlfriend. You don't deserve any of her love. Not one bit." The guy who was wearing a shirt and jeans said.

Ai didn't say anything, but just looked at the three people who were behind her. All of them just nodded as if Ai had commanded something. The woman had then turned into Yuri's sister, slowly making her way to Sakai. Sakai thought he was finally regaining his composure again, made his way to the fake entity who was slowly undressing herself. He grinned at this and was about to kiss her when he smelled something really filthy. She smelled like dead. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to escape but her long nails buried itself on his bare back and it bled heavily. The elder man transformed into battalions of leeches, and the other guy just stood silently beside Yuri. Yuri just sat there, speechless and horrified.

"Are you now satisfied seeing him like this?" The guy asked.

"Ye-yes… He deserves it…" She replied in a stuttered voice.

"All in a day's work." The guy finished off. He went back to Ai's side.

Yuri continued to watch how Sakai was being tortured mercilessly. Blood was spitted everywhere from his insides as the leeches made their way, attacking him violently. It entered his nostrils, his eyes, his ears and his mouth. He was choking endlessly as he tried his best to fight and even pull the leeches away so that he could breath.

"Show's over. We must go now, mistress." The elderly man said to Ai and everyone as he finally faced Yuri too.

The four of them didn't say anything, but just teleported Yuri back to her room. As if nothing happened. She turned to look at her bedside table. There was supposed to be a picture of her and Sakai together, but now, she was all alone in the picture.

_  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

_30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

_To decide_

"I don't regret the decision that I have made thirty minutes ago." She finally said to herself, slowly tracing her eyes below her neck where a tattoo-like mark was imprinted.

**

* * *

Leave a review if you find this story good.**


End file.
